Fuma Sakyo
This is the article on the member of the Sakyo Family. For the member of the Sakyo Family, head to Fuma Sakyo |kanji = 風魔 |rōmaji = Kazama |alias = Zero Darkness The Immortal |name = Fuma Sakyo |race = Human |gender = Male |hair = Black |eyes = Black|birthday = Year X626 |affiliation = |previous affiliation = Sakyo Family Shadow Hunters The Brother Hood The Four Soul Eaters The Legend of Legendaries |status = Unknown |relatives = Aaliyah Karel (Wife) Ryu Sakyo (Son) Zane Sakyo (Son) Julie Sakyo (Daughter) |magic = Zero Darkness Magic Storm Yeller Magic Soul Eater Magic Darkness Magic Ground Shattering Wave Reflector Duplication Magic|counterpart = Hōgyoku Fuma|previousoccupation = |occupation = Hōgyoku Keeper Storm Yeller Soul Eater|base of operations = La Der Fa}} Fuma '(風魔 ''Kazama) or known as to be 'Zero Darkness '(ゼロ闇 Zero Yami), is the father of Ryu Sakyo, a Hōgyoku Keeper, eleventh and final Shadow Hunter leader of the Shadow Hunters. He is considered to be one of the 'the most powerful, feared and very dangerous' enemy in the world. Fuma betrayed his family and soon was known to be the one that started the massacre at La Der Fa, killing over 8,000 people including the Sakyo Family. He manipulate Ryu Sakyo to start the Shadow Rebellion against the Magic Council. He was the husband of Aaliyah Karel. Appearance Fuma is a skinned tall man with spiky, black hair, reaching waist-length and shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. During the Shadow Rebellion, he whore a maroon armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. This clothing under the armour was a black indigo long-sleeved shirt with a knee-length mantle, pants, open-toed boots, gloves. Around his waist he wears a light-black belt. He kept his same clothing through out the Shadow Rebellion but then soon changed into a standard Shadow Robe, a dark cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar when part of the Shadow Hunters. He does not carry any materials or weapons proving he is stronger only with his fists. If found Fuma, he is usually in the shadows of something or laying back on a tree with his hands crossed. Fuma's Hōgyoku form has a luminous gold hair with two long red bangs in front. His skin tone is black with red outlined onyx colored armor. His eyes are blue and red with the addition of a third eye placed vertically on his forehead. He also wears a set of earrings on his pointed ears. Personality Fuma is known to get very bored and lose interest in things quickly. He believes that only one person or thing may have an ability to gain power of evolution by standing on the top of the world(s). Fuma pretends to be polite, soft-spoken intellectual and often addressing his opponents by their given names though out most battles. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Whenever confronted to Fuma, he is uncaring, evil and shows pain to others attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking to. He never cares about the ones he sacrifice and when it does come to a time when he must remember a certain death that he cause he fakes it and says he never knew them by name or existing. History Fuma was born in the Year X626 in La Der Fa. He grew up loving to learn magic and Aaliyah, who was one the daughters of the Karel Family. During every mornings they would ran off to teach one another magic that they learned from there family's. This was a forbidden act on cross over teaching to other family members of magic. Years past and the two kept the teaching to each other a secret from all in La Der Fa even to there closest friends. In those years following they both got madly in love, wanting to marry and leave La Der Fa to have there own lives with each other. This came about to another forbidden act, family's couldn't marry other family members. Fuma decided to adopt himself secretly into his loves family, the Karel Family, lying about that his parents worked as blacksmiths of the Karel name. Both secretly got married in the La Der Fa's Flower Garden of Hopes and Destiny's. Massacre at La Der Fa Magic and Abilities 'Hōgyoku '(崩玉, God itself): is a unforgivable cruse. Fuma's main abilities come from the Hōgyoku. Unlike most Hōgyoku Keepers, Fuma embraces this cruse using it to its full potential though the Hōgyoku can fully never have a limit. Just like many cursed Keepers, the Hōgyoku grants the host many extraordinary abilities physically and mentally. For Fuma its shown that the Hōgyoku physically damages him but in a slower rate then other Hōgyoku Keepers. 'Hōgyoku Eyes '(崩玉アイズ Hōgyoku Aizu): Fuma's great eyes that brought him fame and fortune through out time was his Hōgyoku Eyes. He mastered these eyes so much that he is able to keep his Hōgyoku Eyes activated for extended periods of time, without draining most of his spiritual Magic Power. * 'Quick Eyes Speed '(クイックアイズスピード Kuikkuaizusupīdo): When activating his Hōgyoku Eyes, Fuma's sight becomes very fast allowing him to see things quickly and more clearly. * '''Dahaka: Zero Darkness (ゼロ闇 Zero Yami): is a unknown type magic that he himself created. This magic is used to impact huge amount of damage towards his opponents making them into a weak state. It is said that not a signal life knows of this magic. . :*'Dead Wave' (デッド ウェーヴ Deddo Vēvu): Fuma extends one of his arms, sending a wave of ghosts rushing towards his opponent, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself. :*'Dark Pulse': Fuma swipes his hand, triggering a chain of linear explosions which send the targets flying away. :*'Shade Entangle': Fuma summons ghosts to grab and strangle his opponent and cause them great pain. He is seen to be able to do this spell more then one opponent at a time. :*'Dark Capriccio' (常闇奇想曲, ダーク・カプリチオ, Dāku Kapurichio): Fuma fires drilling beams of darkness from his hand(s) that can pierce through defenses from every direction. He is so skilled with this spell he is able to cast one-handed, allowing more than one beam to be fired, which can then be employed as a whip of sorts, granting Fuma greater versatility. :**Fuma utilizes Dark Capriccio as a whip to attack the enemy. :*'Shade' (シェード Shiēdo): Fuma is capable of creating ghostly soldiers that he can command at will, even from far distances. These have their faces hidden by hooded capes, with their blank eyes glowing under the hoods, don long robes and are armed with large sabers. Their initial abilities are likely those of simple trained soldiers. Fuma has only used these for spying on his opponents. Reflector (屈折 Rifurekutā): In which Fuma has the ability to reflect, distort and twist all manner of objects, save for living things, such as human beings. It can affect both material things, such as metal, and intangible entities, such as air and light. By twisting anything entering the immediate area surrounding them, Fuma becomes virtually immune to any attack, be it physical or Magical in nature, with every incoming spell or melee assault having its trajectory moved in order to avoid striking. Fuma uses this Magic so it seems he is impossible to be taken out by any force. *'Distort Shield': Fuma's ability to twist everything makes it very difficult to hit him, as he can freely distort any incoming attack to negate their effects, even turning them against the very same opponents who originally employed it. *'Spiral Pain' (スパイラルぺイン Supairaru Pein): A powerful spell which Fuma initiates by swiping one of his arm(s) before himself, the index finger stretched, and the others bent, as if he was pointing to something. This prompts the intended target, located some meters away from himself, to be caught within a vortex of distorted air, which inflicts heavy damage upon them, seemingly striking them with incredible brute force, covering them in bruises and shattering armors as resistant. *'Illusions': By refracting light, Fuma is capable of generating visual illusions. However, as it is a visual illusion, this spell is ineffective against those with artificial eyes. *'Invisibility': Fuma refracts the light around him, becoming invisible and at the same time being shown capable of levitating in midair, appearing and disappearing as though as he was teleporting. Category:Character Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Evil Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Storm Yeller Category:Soul Eater Category:Independent Mage Category:Shadow Hunter